


Kaneko's Route AU

by russianmaruko



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, ITS ABOUT THE YEARNING, MC is a persistent one, Non-Canon Relationship, Pixelberry, alternate universe where teppei kaneko route is possible !!, i know this is truly impossible but leave me alone, this is for yall whos hurting with the canonical ending and hungry for content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmaruko/pseuds/russianmaruko
Summary: The title says it all. Slow edit, slow update, slow everything... Bear with meEdit 25/01: I heard about the news that ROD wont be having book 2. Great. Now this pairing is even more delusional.
Relationships: Teppei Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die), Teppei Kaneko/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Great American Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> i miss rod AND kaneko so much its unreal  
> this is a stretch on what could happen on that diamond scene at night in chapter 10...enjoy

That night, a day before the stadium job, inside the garage. 

"I can see why my boy's taken a liking to you."

"He has?"

Kaneko nods

"And what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Have _you_ taken a liking to me?"

The man froze, taken aback

"Boss?"

"Oh, sorry. I was surprised. Of course, um, you're a faithful subordinate, and I'm starting to see you as of a loyal underling." he stutters a bit, his word almost nonsense, talking while his eyes are busy on the cars engine.

Hazel, for the first time, dares to show her real expression. She pouts.

"That's not what I meant.." she whines quietly, making sure he doesn't hear a thing.

"Hey, eyes focus on here. Give me a hand, Hazel."

And everything went back to normal.

***

"...But for now, he must stay focus on the job. We should be getting back."

"Alright. Um.. where do I turn from here?"

"Take the roundabout to the left, I think its closer that way."

"Alright."

"..."

"Uh-oh,"

"Are you sure we could go past here?"

"That's strange.. I don't remember the road being blocked.. Well, just make a turn and take the road from we came in, I guess."

"Got it."

Suddenly, a bicycle rise out of nowhere from the blind spot of the car! Hazel suddenly brakes, both startled.

"Who the hell would take a ride with their bike at one in the morning?! Hazel, are you okay? You bumped your head pretty bad."

"I'm okay, just a bit shocked... I didn't crash him, did I?"

"No, they ran away seconds after. Sorry, I shouldn't have to told you to take this path."

"No, no, its fine! I'm not hurt, and its not like you know the roads blocked anyways!"

"Well.. Let me apologize then. Here, let me drive."

"Are you making fun of me? Just a bump wont stop me from driving safely next time!"

"You don't have to prove yourself, I know you're tough. But shock can lead you to tiredness, and that could lead into accident, especially at midnight. I just wanted to get home safely. We have a job tomorrow, remember?"

"But what about your leg?"

"I suppose it would heal faster if I get used to it."

"..I suppose so."

Both get out of the car and swapped seat. 

"And there's another thing, you know.. I almost forgot how to drive this baby. This is a classic one you chose." Kaneko said while adjusting the drivers seat.

"It was mainly Toby's idea, though."

"Well, whatever your reason, I'm glad I got the opportunity to drive this once again." Kaneko's eyes are already focused on the road. "Get comfortable and sit tight. I'll drive quietly. You can sleep if you want to."

"But its only 15 minutes from the warehouse?"

"That's counting the time including the boost we take from NOS valve. And also.. I want to take a scenic route. I hope you don't mind."

Hazel raises an eyebrow

"I thought you're the one who suggested we get back quickly?"

"...I know, but it's been quite some time since I went to the place. I think you'll like it. Just obey."

"Well, its not like I'm in a position to protest, so.." 

"Good."

He stand by his word, driving smoothly along the way. Hazel cant help but stare at his side profile, not like there's much to see in the middle of the night. The sky is clear, and she could see some stars, but the road surrounding both of them were dark, quiet, and almost eerie. She felt sleepy, but embarrassed by the thought of this man that caught her eye, would saw her sleeping face. She must look awful right now. She doesn't know, whether its because of she's too embarrassed to sleep, or the sight of the man she's viewing right now, that makes her heart throbbing so much, that makes it difficult for her to even rest her eyes.

She was sure the ride took eternity. But when Kaneko pushed the brakes, it went over by a flash.

"Come outside. We're here."

"A lakeside?" Hazel followed after. 

"Yes. Look at the water. Its reflecting the sky. Calming, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, no kidding... but why this place?"

"..."

"Its my answer for the question you asked at the warehouse." He scratched the back of his hair. Hazel looks up to him, a sense of confusion washed her now-no-longer sleepy face. Is he blushing?

"What? I guess dropping subtle hints aren't a thing for young people anymore, huh.."

"Um.. n-no, I think I understand.."

"I'm kidding. I have no intention on answering that question. I'm teasing you." He laughed. His face triumph, satisfied with the look on her face.

"This, Hazel, is what I called 'building trust'." Kaneko shifts his posture, eyes looking serious, if not, almost intimidating. 

"As I said, I'm trying to see you as a member of the crew. But that won't do unless you would trust me completely.

I wont take anyone here randomly. Its kind of a personal place for me. And that means..." His world trails off. 

"You could trust me, Kaneko." Hazel smiles. Their eyes met. "I'll do my best tomorrow."

They were both quiet on the way back home. Hazel felt a little relief from the joy that remains on her chest, she felt like she could sleep anytime. The road were quiet, and the trees outside passes them so fast. She knows the thrill she's feeling right now, from her first-time-ever, late night driving with an older man she barely knows, is anything but right. 

"Not sleeping?"

"No, I'm just- I was just thinking..." Hazel stole a glance of his profile, then pretends she hadn't been looking at him. Wasn't his son did it first to her?

"What is it?"

"This is the first time both of us are together, away from everyone.. I think it's just rare."

"Huh."

"Mm-hm."

"Would you like to do this more often, then?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing."

"No way! You definitely said something! I wanna hear it again!"

Kaneko chuckles, his right hand leaving the steering wheel and landed on top of her head, ruffling her hair lightly.

"Cheeky."

And that was enough to make Hazel shut her mouth. She's clearly not expecting their whole 'secret date' to happen, let alone _this_ , and her mind's goes awry. Was he playing mind games with her all along? Is this some kind of punishment for her after saying something so bold that she shouldn't have?

But no use racking her brain through it. All she knows is that for tonight, she was happy. 

***

They were gone for one hour and a half. No one searches for them, surprisingly. The warehouse was quiet, and both of them made a bit more effort to make as less sound as possible. Hazel tried so hard to keep her mind awake, just a little further to Logan's room.. and she could drift away in her sleep. But before that,

"Kaneko."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking me out tonight. You installed a secret trump card on my car and took me to places. I really had fun." Hazel flashes a smile.

"Just doing what I can, Hazel. 'building trust', remember?"

"Right." She almost forget how he teased her back on the lakeside.

"Let's hope we could end our ties with The Brotherhood soon. When the situation is normal again, I'll take you to an even better place." 

"You mean it?" She beams.

"I never broke my promises."

They both smiled.

"Well, good night, Hazel." He was leaving, walking lazily to his room. Perhaps his foot hasn't really gotten any better.

"You too." She stared at his back, the door to his office shuts, leaving her alone behind. She really wants to gloat about her date to someone.. but tomorrow's job comes first.


	2. Miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a man of belief, he claims. He's a man of odds, a man of calculation. What a joke. His biggest downfall was planning to escape from the brotherhood's reach by inviting a detective's daughter to become his insider informant.

"Logan, you don't have to work the deal we talked about anymore. I'll take it from here."

"But why?"

He boasted himself as a man of calculation, man of odds. Turns out he miscalculated the most important variable of his plan. _The girl._

"I.. don't even know how to explain it to you."

Logan lets out a nervous chuckle

"What is this about, really?"

"The girl...She has her eyes on me."

"Don't tell me, you think Hazel is double crossing us somehow? You think she's gonna tell the police?"

"Ha! I wish that was the case, boy. No, this is even worse."

Kaneko sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"The girl likes me. I planned on inviting her here to make her trusts _you_ , but she came to _me_ instead."

  
Logan wasn't quite surprised, two years since the first time he works for Kaneko, he knows his boss is pretty popular with the ladies. Hazel almost never showed him any romantic affection either. _I guess everyone got their own taste,_ Logan managed to stifle back a laugh by biting the inner of his cheeks. _But man, I wish Colt was here to see this._

  
"This is troubling, but this means I have more option to have her leak the info. I'll think of a way to make her of use." Kaneko continues. 

"Whatever you say, boss." Logan rises from his chair and make some steps to the exit.

"Oh, but tell me one thing." he turned around.

"What makes you sure Hazel Callisto is in love with you?" The young man's voice is half-curious, half-stoic, it sounded like he was interrogating instead.

Kaneko stares at Logan, his expression even more troubled than before, as if he's remembering something.

"It's her eyes." 

"What makes it so different?"

"I know the look of a woman in love. I've been watching her interaction with everyone here, and she never had that expression. Not until she's left together with me."

"You spent some time with her?"

"Just the other night I offered her to install the nitrous oxide system to her car."

"I knew it was your doing." Logan remembered the stadium job they nailed several days ago.

"Keep it a secret from everyone." This is unusual, Kaneko is basically pleading now. "The whole plan was my idea at the first place. I'm gonna be the one who solve it."

***

That night, the crew is going on another drive-in theatre, but not everyone came at the same time. Hazel, Mona, and Toby went ahead first, leaving the others behind since they still need to discuss another job. Logan did promise he would catch up in no time, and he said that if their meeting finished early, everyone would come along. Toby was excited about the movie they're going to be screening, so he pleads to went ahead first, followed by Mona, since according to her, she's really hungry and just can't wait to get to the food stalls, and especially since Kaneko did not assign Mona in the job they're discussing. He also tells them to take Hazel, perhaps considering that she is, after all, an outsider, and have no business meddling too much in their internal affairs. At least that's what Hazel thought to herself along the road to the drive-in place. 

"Babe, come with me to the stall, I need extra hand." Mona immediately tugs Hazel's hand when they arrived.

"Alright, alright." 

But the crowd surrounding the area that night was even more jam-packed than usual. Hazel had to let out a little 'excuse me' -s and repeatedly bumps her shoulder with every passing strangers around. With all these busy surrounding enveloping her, she feels a bit light-headed and loses her sight of Mona. Starting to get panicked, she turns her head left and right searching for Mona's yellow blazer, but her sight was nowhere to be found. After silently accepting that she's completely lost, Hazel surrenders to a dimmer, less crowded area nearby, and decided to catch a breath. 

Alone with nobody she knows in an unfamiliar place, Hazel started considering getting back to where Toby was. But she didn't have the heart to let Mona carrying so many snacks alone either, especially when she's paying tonight. Hazel sighs as she couldn't make a quick decision, and too bad for her, a group of dangerous-looking thugs started to approach her in a not very friendly way.

"What are you doing, standing alone here? Waiting for someone?" One of the biggest guys started the conversation first, smirking while looking down on her, in attempt on making her intimidated.

"You pretty little thing, who would leave you alone in a place like this? We could keep you company for awhile.." The other guy whistles while checking on her body.

Hazel keeps calm to her composure and desperately tried to remember her dad's self-defense lessons. How do she prepare the stance? Which hand should she use to attack first?

"Thank you, but I don't need company. I'm fine." Hazel flashes a smile that she tries so bad to make it look genuine. For now, she tries to reason and turn them down kindly.

"This dark place ain't a fitting scene for a girl like you!"

"C'mon, we'll bring you to a better looking place than here, we'll have fun together!"

Hazel lets out a friendly laugh. "No, it's alright. My friend said to wait here, I can't leave with you guys." Ah, she started to let out a lie now. 

"But he isn't coming, right? What kind of asshole would leave such a beauty waiting, anyways?" Gee, these guys can't stop yammering for every five seconds!

Before she started to react, one of the thugs grabs her hand and trying to pull her away. How persistent! Hazel can't think of a stance that started with only one free hand, what the hell should you do in this kind of situation?

"She's with me"

A familiar, angry voice slowly approaching her from behind. _Well, this is a surprise,_ Hazel is flushed with a sense of relief. She'd been hoping her friends would find and rescue her from these hooligans, but she didn't think it would be _him_ to find her. Far away from the crowds, no less. 

"Not only you lose your bet against my crew the other day, now you have the guts to hit on a friend of mine?" Before she realized it, Kaneko was laying a protective hand on her hip and pulling her body closer to his. Having been shocked from his touch, Hazel tries her best to keep a brave, poker face. The group of stranger, on the other hand, is clearly shocked with fear.

"M-mr Kaneko! We didn't know this girl was with you-" 

"It was this guy's idea!" One of the guy points a finger and starts blaming his friend.

"Still.. I can't see these two being friends.. I mean the girl don't really look like she belongs here, don't you think so too, guys?" The braver looking one just can't keep his mouth shut.

But a sense of pride of having been able to put up with her tough act halted her from letting her guard down easily. She can't rely on Kaneko to reason with these strangers again. She must think quickly- play the part on fooling these guys away! 

"I searched for you everywhere! Why can't you at least put your phone on vibrate mode?" She acts as if she had been waiting for him all along, puts on an annoyed face, then trails her left hand up on his right cheek to kiss his left. 

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure to remember it next time." Kaneko remains unbothered with the small affection, standing straight unflinching, looking right into the girl's eyes, while his left hand that was on her hips is now gently stroking her nape. With his expression unreadable, Hazel is secretly thinking whether it was alright putting on a facade like this. _Next time,_ he said. Even if its just an act, the rush of heat coming from her stomach is definitely real.

"Well? Are you still going to bother this young lady?" Kaneko shifted back his attention to the goons, face angry as if he couldn't remain seeing their presence any longer.

"W-we're really sorry! Let's get outta here, guys!" 

"Che, what a bummer... The chick's really cute n' all.." 

Both of them glares at the group of stranger until their presence is finally lost in the far away crowds. Hazel felt Kaneko's touch on her neck is leaving, and as if want to protest, she finally looks at the man face-to-face. Her expression falls after realizing that his gaze doesn't seem very happy towards her.

"...You didn't have to do that."

"We had to make it realistic!"

"Even if you dropped your act, those people would still believe me. You won't be in real danger." Kaneko's voice when lecturing always sounds stern and scary. 

"..You're right. I'm sorry.. I wasn't thinking." 

"Why are you apologizing? Have you done something bad?"

"Huh? But you said.." 

"I never said I was mad at you."

"So you don't mind?"

"What kind of old man would go mad when a girl gives them attention? It shouldn't be me who minds, it's _you_."

"Well.. I didn't dislike it at all.." She tries to sound confident, but her body language fails and saying the opposite. 

"Which part? Getting hit on by a group of strangers or the other part?" Kaneko asked with a tone that almost sounds like mocking and a little hint of sarcasm.

"...The other part." This time she can't possibly be answering him while looking at his face. Kaneko falls quiet for a moment, as if realizing something, and runs his right hand through his jet-black hair. 

"Whatever, forget about that. Why are you alone? Where's the others?"

"I was accompanying Mona to get some snacks, but it was too crowded around there.. Before I know it, I already lost her." Admitting her carelessness to someone is truly embarrassing.

"So you two get separated and you went to a less crowded area nearby... But then you got picked on by some foul strangers." Kaneko folds his hand. "Good thing I was around."

Hazel can't really think of anything to reply, she was already embarrassed to begin with. Him pointing her mistake isn't really helping. Now they're just standing side to side without even looking at each other.

"Those bastards surely don't even know you're barely eighteen, don't they? you really fooled them good. That outfit really looks for the part." He changes the topic. "Really makes you... blend in."

"Is there any problem with the way I dress?" She admits the street outfits she chooses are often than not quite revealing, especially this red piece with short skinny jeans Riya made her choose. But having someone mentions it up kind of ticks her off.

"I'm not in any position to tell you how to live your life, Hazel. But let me give you a little bit of guidance. If you don't want to get approached by a group of strangers, don't wear outfits that will attract their attention. Who knows what'll happen if no one is around to save you." 

"Ah, so here comes the fatherly advice." Getting pleasantly surprised with his careful tone when speaking, Hazel takes his advice in good fun, as she jokingly smiles.

"I already have one damn son that won't listen to what I say. Not you too." The man gives a troubled-sounding reply, but delivers it good-naturedly. The remaining tension of the events which has passed cleared up, they both let out a little bit of laugh.

"But still, I'm surprised you're not freezing under that clothes. Guess women just have that sort of willpower." He chuckles.

With his presence standing still beside her right now, how would she feel any cold at all? The latent heat she feels underneath her body has completely taken over the moment he gently puts his hand over her hip from behind. Not to mention the sudden courage she gets before deciding to kiss his cheek. Hazel feels ashamed by her own greediness, secretly hoping he would make her feel safe again by holding her tightly, a frivolous desire she won't ever be able to say. But the more she holds it in, the more bashful she gets. Enough adrenaline for one night, she wishes to stay decent. The faint noises from the crowds and dimly flashing lights reflected from the big white sheet across them seems like a perfect option to escape. 

"Ah, I think I see Mona right over there. I'll be going now."

"Try not to get lost again." 

"I will. Thank you, Kaneko." Hazel politely excused herself and flashes a smile before finally jogs towards the crowds. Watching her presence slowly lost with the crowds, Kaneko muttered something under his breath.

_See, Logan? I was right._


	3. A Family Trip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel secretly wants to be rewarded after doing well on her exam by taken to a drive with Kaneko... What could go wrong?

Maintaining a secret double life isn't easy, but Hazel Callisto somehow manages it all; observing a group of underground car thief and being a secret informant to the police in charge of the case at the same time, while also keeping her number one position in class safe from her rivals. The other day she, as always, excels the top in her chemistry class, which Riya wont stop rubbing in front of Ingrid's face, making the poor blonde's face all red. This weird ideal is because of Hazel's self-righteous feeling, that is if she's already beyond the point of disappointing her father by involving with the Mercy Park Crew, she thinks she should still balances his father's expectation somehow, that is by properly finishing her highschool studies and successfully continuing to Langston University. 

That day she went back to the garage with a more delightful feeling as usual. Not long after she parked her car, a familiar, tall figure greets her from the rear side.

"Evening, Hazel. Anything good happened today?" 

"Huh? How did you know, Ximena?"

"You're grinning ear to ear, darling. C'mon, tell big sis what happened." Ximena circles her arms on the girl's shoulder, preparing her signature crushing hug with a kind, huge smile. 

"Hazel, you're here already!" Logan approaches the two of them from behind. "How did your exam go?" 

"Ooh, is this about her test at school? What subject?" 

"Chemistry. She's been studying like crazy in my room for weeks, almost no rest. Says if she blows this test up, she's done for good."

"You're exaggerating it too much! I never said that!" Hazel, desperately flailing her hands while restrained from Ximena's circling arms, lands one and two good-natured punch. Logan laughs while avoiding the fists with his bare hands.

"I'm not! You're the one who's forcing me to help with your studies a lot that I actually learned something!" 

"Well.. I guess I should thank you for taking part." Hazel proudly smiles.

"So all those horrid nights paid off then?" 

"Yes! Top of the class as usual!" 

"That's awesome! Congratulation, Hazel!" Ximena fiercely ruffles the girl's hair into a mess. She tries to break free, but Ximena's strong arm locks her body from going away. Imagining how ridiculous her hair would look like made Hazel laugh.

"Huh, so little miss valedictorian here still planning to continue on her double life." Colt suddenly appear from the front office, joining the scene. The warm atmosphere turns sour in a second.

"I can be wherever I want to, Colt. This isn't about you."

"Woah, easy there with the glaring. It was just a welcome greeting!"

"Perhaps you could show a more friendly one, Colt. Start with a compliment." Ximena says while tidying up her creation of a mess on the poor girl's hair.

"Yeah, I think its admirable how you're still so devoted to your studies. You're quickly becoming my top ten inspiration on becoming a better person, Hazel."

"Aww, Logan, you're such a precious sweetheart!" Being released from Ximena's arms, now Hazel's the one who's giving her friend a big bear hug. Colt instantly make a mocking face, mimicking someone who throws up. Logan just smirks and returning back the bear hug, face triumphant against Colt.

"Yeah, yeah, you're amazing and all that, yadda yadda yadda. Just don't let it get to your head, hear me?" Though the sight he's forced to see right now is unbearable, there's something about the girl that made her look so cute in doing so. She's even more cuter when she's angry, scrunching her face and sticking her tongue out like that.

***

It wasn't until late at night when Hazel knocks on Kaneko's office.

"Do you need something?" The man asks.

"Have the wounds on your feet recovered?"

"Yes, it healed completely. You were the one who found me first, did you? I'll never know how to say my thanks."

"Then will you take me somewhere?" 

Saying that she wanted a drive was a thinly-veiled excuse both of them understands. The truth is that she wanted to be rewarded with something a bit more. To be precise, a thrill that occurs between the moment when they are together, with him behind the wheels. Like the other time they spent secretly, on one night a long time ago. After all, he promised something similar before. Is this not a perfect moment to ask?

"Oh, what a coincidence. I was planning on sending you to a job tomorrow."

"All alone?" 

"What, you don't have the guts to do it?" Kaneko cocks a grin. She could really see the resemblance of him with Colt when he's like this, both equally infuriating when teasing her. Attractive, but also incredibly annoying. 

And his answer wasn't what she was expecting. 

"Am I part of the crew now?"

Losing to the argument she stated out, he gave up in their little banter. "No, no you're not." He suddenly looks serious and shakes his head.

"Of course I'm coming with you tomorrow." The man lights up his cigarette, then exhales it with a grin. "Since you did a good job on your test and all."

His little sentiment puts a smile on Hazel's face. So he had been listening, after all!

***

But the following day, of course it didn't go the way she imagined. 

"You didn't say he's going to come as well!" Hazel protests while pointing finger to the boy already sitting behind the wheels.

"You didn't asked." 

"What the hell, you got any problem with me?!" 

"And in the front seat as well.. Are you sure you're not gonna sit here?" She ignores the boy completely.

"No, I don't mind. I want to see my son's driving skill for once. I won't stop blabbering if I sit on the front. You take it."

A bit disappointed and confused, she climbs to the front seat next to the driver. Colt gave her a strange look when she closes the door; while usually he's giving a look that made her want to punch him in the face, this time she couldn't figure out why he was making that expression.

After the engine starts and the car slowly takes speed, Hazel begins to wonder why they are only taking one car.

"So, what job are we gonna be doing?" She asks.

"I have a business with some people guarding merchandise on the cargo ship container near the coastline." 

Hazel couldn't quite catch the point.

"And our plan is..?" 

"There are no plans. I just had to talk. You two are just tagging along."

Colt is strangely quiet and not commenting about their situation at all. Is he perhaps already knew about this?

The atmosphere is tense and awkward along the way. Hazel desperately racks her brain, thinking of starting a conversation that could involve both Colt and his father, but nothing comes to mind. Colt, on the other hand, looks like he's itching to give some remarks about his father's 'plan', or wanting to tease Hazel about the way she dress today (while not tacky nor gaudy, she's wearing the kind of outfit that you would definitely wear when going on a date), but his father's presence on the backseat, looming over and judging, refrains him to do so. While the poor youngsters sitting on the front had no choice but to sit quietly and suffer in silence, Kaneko looks like he's enjoying himself from the back.

***

The coastal area surprisingly isn't very crowded on this time of the year. When they arrived, it feels like they almost have the beach all for themselves. While the scenery is amazing, Hazel had no idea how to spend time in a place like this. It's not quite a big deal, though, since the part she wanted was the trip on the car, not the destination. Still, it irks her how Colt joins the ride out of nowhere. Later if the two of them are together, maybe she should punch his shoulder as a revenge.

"Where's Colt?"

"Searching for toilet. He asks me to return this." Hazel shows the dangling keys on her hand and gives it back to the owner. "Is that a cat-shaped keychain attached to your car keys?"

"Yes, why?" Kaneko observed the keychain in question.

"That's very cute."

Kaneko looks confused at first, but then laughs it off.

"I should be the one who says that, not you. Do you always come prepared to every location you visit?"

"Eh?"

"You dress up well for someone who didn't know where they are going. That outfit looks good on you."

Hazel self-consciously reaches for the hem of her skirt and smiles. She felt her cheek turning a bit red.

"Thank you."

"Now, there are people I have to meet. Tell Colt to stay close with you here when he's back, okay?" 

"Wait!" While Hazel is still curious about their trip, Kaneko was already leaving. She jogs a little to catch up.

"Why did you told me we're going for a job?"

"I was joking." He says. "When you're flat out demanding a drive together, asking so nicely like that.. How can I bring myself to say no? I just had to make it look like its business, so no one will get suspicious." He was surprised by how easy it is for them to match their steps with each other. "Besides that wasn't exactly a lie. I do have some business over here."

"You didn't have to bring Colt." She mumbles, her face a bit jealous and irritated. He thinks its amusing, how this young girl is so honest and expressive.

"Do you really want to be seen like this? The two of us together?" 

"Is it wrong that I want to?"

"..You should be grateful I could take you at least this much. Stop asking the impossible." 

The girl's expression changed. 

"Teppei."

That made him stop. He turned his head to her direction, his expression a bit startled. She wanted to try calling his name, but regrets it immediately. Did it displeases him?

"Can I call you by your name?" She reluctantly asks.

An inexperienced 18-years old, still bursting with youth, can only handle so much courage in front of a much older man. When the man starts to stroke her cheek with his thumb, she did not protest. She let him tilt her chin upwards to give him a better look, her whole body melting by his touch, and his piercing gaze stucks her feet to the ground. 

"Try saying it again." 

Her chest tightens.

"Teppei?" 

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking me out today. You really didn't have to."

"You're welcome. But you should say that again when we're leaving."

Kaneko gave Hazel one last look while innocently ruffles on her hair, before he finally left. Something unnecessary starts bothering his mind. He can't pretend like nothing ever happened anymore.

***

"You're targeting for my dad, aren't you? Forget about it!" Colt confronted the girl after his father left.

"Why?"

"Listen, I'm not saying this as his son, okay? I'm saying this as someone who cares for you. My pops always push away people that loves him the most. He's an awful person."

"Like what happened to you?"

"Yeah. And my mother."

"But now that you're here surely he won't keep you stranded anymore?"

"..I sure hope so." Colt wistfully gazes to the open sea. "But this isn't about me. It's about your obsession with my dad."

"Who says I got an obsession with your father?!"

"Don't act funny. I know you've been staring at him a lot lately. Like a fool." 

Hazel did not react. Bullseye.

"Look, I don't care if he's even available for a young girl like you. I couldn't care less about his preference, or the fact that he's old enough to be your father. You're wasting your time chasing him, Hazel. Forget that old fool, save yourself for a decent romance and go out with me instead!" He circles his arm around her shoulder, playfully swaying her side to side from behind.

"...But you two are not the same." She frowns. While Hazel doesn't seem to mind with Colt being so touchy, her mind and gaze belongs elsewhere, clearly only half-listening to what he just said. She gave a hard time thinking on the advice Colt just told her when suddenly, the boy releases his arms and went ahead.

"I'll show you something interesting. Come here." Colt bends over where the beach water is shallow.

Curious by his invitation, the girl follows suit by bending over as well. She could portray their reflection on the rippling water for a moment, when suddenly he splashed water into her face, making her hair soaking wet.

"Oh, come on!"

Irritated by getting caught off guard, the girl retaliates on her splashing. Mercilessly. 

"Hahahah, f-fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

"Don't do that again!" Hazel assertively warns while undoing her long braids.

"Wow, I almost don't recognize you with your hair down. You should wear it more often."

"It kinda gets in the way, I tried it before."

"Well, you don't consider cutting it?"

"I like it longer."

The two of them falls quiet for a moment, both gazing to the beautiful scenery over the horizon. The girl tries to take it all in, letting the salty sea breeze sways her hair gently.

"What's so good about him anyways?"

"And why would I tell you?" Hazel avoids the risky question by laughing sarcastically.

When she folds her hand and rests her head on the boy's shoulder, Colt did not rejects, but the face he's making isn't comfort nor satisfaction. It was jealousy.

***

"Ready to go home?"

Her chest tightens again after hearing that voice. Is he not going to comment anything about her hair?

"Did you two have fun?" 

"Colt splashed saltwater to my face and now my eyes hurts."

"Hey, I apologized!" 

"You shouldn't have done that, boy." Kaneko sided with Hazel, his tone giving a hint of mockery and disapproval.

Annoyed by his father's reprimands, Colt briskly went ahead first. The man chuckles. 

"That look suits you, by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"You look beautiful with your hair down." Kaneko whispers. He lightly pats down the girl's shoulder then jogs ahead to catch up with his son.

His compliment was bittersweet. After all, he left before she could even say her second thanks.

The courage she had secretly build up to deliver her thanks with a kiss on his cheek is wasted. Her heart was prepared, but he left already. Maybe just like he said, she should stop asking for the impossible. 

***

When the three of them arrived at the garage, Hazel immediately went upstairs to Logan's room. Much to her surprise, Logan is already there, restlessly bouncing his knees and muttering curses under his breath. The boy looked pale and anxious.

"Hazel? Where the hell have you been?"

"I went out with Kaneko and Colt for a... job. You were searching for me?"

Logan doesn't look very happy after knowing whom she spent the whole day with.

"Will you sit down for a bit? I need to tell you something." Logan looked dead serious with a hint of sadness and regret. Her joyful mood from her trip washed away in an instant. What on earth is happening?


	4. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every truth come spilling out.

Kaneko's office faintly smells like cigars. Empty bottles and dim lights, scattered papers and mountains of cigarette butts piling on the ashtray.. His office isn't exactly on a good condition and so was the owner. There he was, sitting on that white rattled folding chair, casually huffing up smokes while facing Hazel, who refused to sit down. Both of them aren't exactly surprised of the tense atmosphere they're into. How long has it been since they're alone together?

"I see you've been avoiding me lately." 

"Logan told me everything." 

"Is that so," His voice calm and composed, not surprised by what she said at all. "Do you know why I'm calling you here?" He continues.

"I think I figured out what you wanted to say already."

"Let's hear it, why don't we?"

"You needed police's insider information from me. You figured out my identity long ago, did you? I always knew these setting and coincidence are too well put together."

"The newspaper didn't called you smart for nothing."

"You're the mastermind of this long-running farce. That means you must put your faith in me at some point." Hazel menacingly stares down with her chin forwards. _About time you explained this to me._

"And I need you to understand another thing, Hazel. You're smart, so I didn't think I have to tell it bluntly. But because of our... condition, I'm afraid I need to say it out loud." He stubs his cigar to the nearby ashtray.

"Let me make clear of our situation; I'm practically using you here. You're free to judge me however you want. But you must understand I'm doing this for the sake of my crew." 

Kaneko leans forward with both elbows on his knee, studying Hazel's reaction. The girl looks away, took a deep breath and closes her eyes. _A relationship builds on fabricated trust._ _An admiration that evolves from ridiculous illusion._ How can she be so foolish? When she opens her eyes, the only thing she felt are longing and regret. 

Pretending not to notice her emotions, the man harshly continues. "I told this to everyone almost all the time- don't let yourself get too attached. It appears that goes for you, too."

_And a feeling that wont reach._

Kaneko looks like he's about to say something else, but he suddenly gets up from his chair and preparing to leave. He took some steps towards the door without looking back, passing the dumbfounded girl behind. Hazel opens her mouth and turns her head to protest, carefully constructing a simulation inside her head to jump in front of the door and prevent him from leaving. But the only scene she could see is the sight of his usual black shirt covering his wide shoulder-blades beneath, ruthless and cold; as if giving a message, _this conversation is finished._ Something inside of her snaps. Her anger, confusion, and sadness that she had bottled up overflowed.

"Don't rub yourself with that self-righteous feeling! Did you know how torn up Logan was when he explained to me all these? He was deep in guilt for pushing me into a world I shouldn't be! You're saying its for your crew, your family, but its all a lie, isn't it? Deep down you're just trying to save yourself! You don't even know what you're saying!"

"I know you're mad because of another thing." 

The way he handles the truth is so cold as it is terrible. How could he be so calm about this? Her face reddens, glossy eyes starting to well up some tears. Even when the situation's like this, he couldn't face her properly. 

"Then... Why.." 

"We both know the answer already."

"Were you just playing with my feelings, then?"

"It wasn't even your feeling that I wanted to injure at the first place. It was your father's." Kaneko finally turned his back and meets her gaze. 

_What?_

"I had personal matter with your father. He is an excellent detective, I give him that. He already put some people I know behind the bars. I wanted to give him a lesson."

"At first I was going to blackmail. Search for his weakness, dig up his family background, ruin his life.. The rest of it, you understand."

As if regretting his whole decision that led up to this moment, the Kaneko she knows that always looks tough and unfazed, now looks really, really sad.

"So you hated dad because of that, and then used me as a source for information?"  
  
"That was the initial plan, yes. But somehow, many things did not go according to what I had planned. Your presence is rubbing off on the crew, rubbing off on me. If I truly hate your dad, I could destroy your entire future whenever I had the chance and make him sorry. No. I value your life, your bright future. You deserve a lot more than this. "

"Now, what you're going to do is leave this place and go home. I'll find another way to quit The Brotherhood job, and you don't have to get involved anymore." He continues.

No matter how harsh he pushes her away, her feelings don't change. She always knew it since their first meeting on the sideshow. All along, she didn't care if she was being used. She's tired of everyone that keeps telling her on what she should or shouldn't do. Detective Shaw, Darius, Riya, her father, and now _him..._ Overwhelmed by her sudden rush of emotions, she notices hot tears slowly falling from her cheeks. Her breathing suddenly becoming more quick paced and she tries so hard to suppress the rhythm. Her own feelings, though, is already beyond her powers.

"Kaneko, I love you."

The man was taken aback for a split second, but when she tries to capture that emotion of his face, he quickly frowns.

"No, you don't. You're confused." 

"But I don't wanna go home! I want to be here with you!" Hazel almost shouts.

"Hazel, don't be selfish. Listen to me-" He attempts to reason with her, albeit futile, with both hand instinctively reaches for her shoulder.

"You're going to send me away, isn't it?" She shoves his hands and cuts his pleading abruptly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm okay with every of your decision you choose for me. If pushing me away from the crew is your choice then I'll accept it. That's okay, I'll still be fine-, I won't mind, nothing would happen to me. But later, if something happens to you.. I don't think I could go on living."

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"No, its not. When you care about someone, this much is just to be expected."

"You don't even know me."

"I haven't got much time to get to know you. We were both running out of time. That's why I was stalling! All these time i've been misdirecting information for the special task force Detective Shaw is leading!"

"And that won't be necessary anymore."

It's really hard to hold back tears when you let out some of them already. 

"So I was right." She felt a sense of proudness because her deduction was right. She flashes a proud, sarcastic smile, but her eyes are still red and wet of tears.

"All of these mess.. It shouldn't have happened. You deserved someone better than me. Someone who tried to harm your own father."

While she desperately wants to deny it, there is also truth mixed up somewhere in his words, which now left her confused. Her hands were cold and shaking. Least he can do is hold and caress it gently.

"...Why me?" He asks.

"I knew you need me. In a way, you wanted me to be here. I was so happy. You showed me a world full of freedom even if it don't last forever. The same goes for my feelings."

He felt so weak and helpless, not being able to comfort the girl that laid her feelings bare in front of him, young and innocent, who inadvertently came into his life like a fresh breeze. Her crying sight reminds him of a foul memory, a past mistake he did in forgotten times, long ago. But this time he's glad he could end it before its too late.

"..Been a while since I made a girl cry." 

She hasn't been paying attention, too busy looking away while surrendering herself to her trickling tears, waiting for them to cool off already. Her cheeks were flushing red, countering her angry emotions shown by her furrowed brows.

"Don't cry, Hazel. The moment you cry, my mind goes blank."

When that sentences are coming from his mouth, it sounds more like an order than a request.

"Yes." Hazel wipes her tears with her wrists, slowly coming back to her senses and feels ashamed. She didn't even realize they've been holding hands.

"You're really making it hard for me." 

That made Hazel looking up to face the man standing closely in front of her. His hand was already trailing on her cheeks, his thumb gently caressing the faint line from her tears that has cooled off; both anticipating on what could happen if he would be brave enough to close the small gap between them, had his morals let him to. Clouded by his own doubts and possible consequences, he decided to let go instead.

"Go to sleep for tonight. I'll decide what to do next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha stream tolerate it by taylor swift guys


	5. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel's faith about the crew wavered, and Kaneko changed his mind.

Hazel woke up on Logan's sofa, stretching her legs lazily as the afternoon sun basks her skin from underneath the curtain. Her memories are a bit hazy about her meeting with Kaneko last night. 

_"What did we talked about..?"_ Scratching her head, she tried to recall while still being half-awake, before suddenly it hits her. Realization is the best wake-up call.

She remembers how she both confessed and cried like a kid in front of him- though it was too embarrassing that her memories even refused to recall how did it all exactly happened. The last thing she could remember clearly are the parting words he let out after she had calmed down.

 _"You are still young. You should seek out an ordinary romance with someone who deserves you."_ He said while watching her leave.

 _"It's too late,"_ She murmurs softly, as if not wanting to be heard. _"You in all your danger are the only thing I could love anymore."_

Hazel thought how nice it would be if she could just disappear. And so begins her days that are filled with uncertainty.

***

"Did I catch you in a bad time? You missed my calls four times." 

A way too familiar voice is talking from the other side of the line. Hazel actually hates taking his secret calls; it makes her question the righteousness of her actions every single time.

"I want you to stop contacting me, Jason. I have nothing to say about the crew anymore. I'm going to stay."

"You're usually smarter than this, Hazel. What changed you? Is it one of the crew members?"

"Its none of your business." She grunts.

"We had a deal. Of course it's also my business. If you back down from our agreement, I don't care what would happen to you." He spoke in a hurry. "Look, I need you to leave the MPC now. You need to stay close with me, or else I will get into more trouble!"

"At least they treat me better than how you always threatened me!"

Jason fell silent from across the line.

"Do you acknowledge the danger that would happen to you if we cut ties? If you betray me?" Jason spoke in a low, menacing voice; it makes her body stiffens up a bit.

That's a rhetorical question. If anything, she's the one who completely understands what's at stake. Her faith towards the crew begins to falter. It's really tempting to obey Jason, with him being a cop and clearly could protect her better than anyone else (which he could, right?), but she still haven't heard of her next order from Kaneko. What she could really use right now is some closure.

"Stop that." Hazel raises her tone, being defensive but also agitated. "If this goes any longer, I wont feel sure of myself." She whines. "Please.. Just give me some space to end this alone. I know what I'm doing, Jason. I know what I risked for this."

"You're on thin fucking ice, Hazel. Make up your mind quick or else I-"

"I'll call you again later." She cuts the detective's warning short.

***

The next several days she spends by helping Logan and Toby attending the garage, mastering her drift with Colt, or just aimlessly cruising at night with Mona. It's a perfect moment to get her mind busy and refrains her from thinking that she might have to leave them soon, had Kaneko orders her to.

Though everyone has been so welcoming, the thrill is starting to tire her. She grew restless waiting for his answer. It's been days, and yet she still haven't heard anything, let alone seen him; maybe he's busy.

And maybe Jason was right. If she's not the one to say goodbye, her love won't end. Like it or not, she has to make up her mind and leave.

She takes her phone out of her pocket to dial Jason's number, but before she could hit the call button, her heart leaped after hearing the sound of a familiar footstep.

"There you are."

***

That evening, he found Hazel in the secluded area outside the garage. She was caught off-guard while trying to hide her phone, but Kaneko pretended not to notice.

"You mind if I smoke here?" 

"..No." 

"Good." He flickers a light and inhales his cigarette. "It's about what I said the other day." Kaneko began to speak.

She has built up enough courage to finally confront him. Luckily, the place was far enough for the two of them to have a talk without getting interrupted by anyone.

"That wasn't fair," Hazel averts her gaze. "I know what you're doing. You're planning on making me leave."

Kaneko shoots a troubled look at her way without quite meeting her eyes.

"I'm... sorry for what I've said. For everything."

When Hazel thought that she could to get mad or upset at him for trying pushing her away, with just by a single sigh he managed to captivate her yet again. 

But she won't accept it that easily.

"Apologizing? That's so unlike you. Colt said you never really cared much about anyone or anything."

"Which is exactly why we're having this conversation. That boy really thinks he knows me." He scoffs.

"What do you mean?"

Kaneko threw away the cigarette he had smoked before stomping it to the ground. 

"..You can stay."

She was taken aback, her eyes wide open.

"Even though I'm just an outsider?" 

"Yes, you are. But you're different now."

"Different?"

"Before you entered my office that night, I was dead set on the plan. I thought you were just another disposable pawn- my one last hope to escape from this whole mess I created." He turned to face the girl properly. "But I was wrong. Suddenly you prove yourself to be someone important- someone I should protect."

Illuminated by the streetlight, his face is as beautiful as the first time they met. With the way he's saying it, his voice sounds so defeated.

"So I changed my mind. I don't want to lose that kind of person, not anymore. This is my answer." He continues.

"That's selfish of you to order me around." Hazel still hesitates with his resolve. She recalled countless times whenever Kaneko tells her what to do; _Don't wear that clothes! Leave this place!_ And now, _Stay by my side!_

"You're right. It wasn't fair of me to control your actions. You are your own person."

"So what do you want to do with me?"

"Ask that question to yourself, Hazel. What do _you_ want to do?" 

_I want to go back, but I can't-_ there's no way she could bring herself to say that, it would only make him feel even more guilty. Her heart says one thing but does another; she kept her thoughts to herself and fell silent.

"Do whatever you like." He shoots an enigmatic smile. "I won't tie you down, and I won't force you to leave either."

"...Though it would be nice if I could see your face everyday." He lets out a dry laugh.

The sound of her pounding heart blindfolds her sense of reason. She found her answer almost instantly.

"So, could we-"

Kaneko raises his index finger to stop her and interrupted her question.

"There are no 'we'. Not until you're older."

Ah, this is bad. She could feel her heartbeat all over the place. If it wasn't for the untimely location, she would've jump and hug him right now.

"Can I call you by your name again?"

"...This is the last time, alright?"

"Teppei?" Hazel spoke softly.

He gave her a look, his eyebrows raised.

"Thank you." 

***

"Detective Shaw?" Hazel spoke through her phone, making her voice sounds distant on purpose. "I have decided."

She was almost determined to leave- to follow what Detective Shaw ordered her to do, but now Kaneko wants her to stay. What was right. What was proper. It doesn't matter anymore. This is what she chose. The crew has welcomed her completely. They all got her back. Everything's going to be fine.

She lets out a long sigh. Her feelings stopped wavering, and before she knows it, she turns around and see the way home at twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this ending make sense? no<3 aaand there goes my source of serotonin ... if you like this pairing then maybe help me fill the rod directory with this tag (hehe) also im SO sorry for sucks ass writing skill and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
